


Julian Gets Fucked Part II: In an Alley

by catesstrophe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Just Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catesstrophe/pseuds/catesstrophe
Summary: “Maybe next time you won’t eat whatever a stranger gives you. You’re a doctor, shouldn’t you know better?”Julian does not know better, and he will eat whatever he pleases. Including sex jelly.





	Julian Gets Fucked Part II: In an Alley

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr who requested, and I quote:
> 
> "Well shit anything involving Julian being too loud + making him suck on mcs fingers to get him to shut up would be great"
> 
> You got it, buddy. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @juliandevorakssexyfursona (they havent deleted my ass yet!)

When she’d decided to take Julian shopping with her, it was against all better judgment Medea had left. Julian wasn’t wanted by the palace guards anymore, she reasoned, and he was popular with people in a way Medea was sure she wasn’t. She assumed that would make things easier, not more difficult. 

However, Medea had not taken into account Julian’s mouth. The way he was so eager to listen to everyone’s stories, and tell his own. Medea loved hearing Julian talk, but it had been half an hour and they hadn’t gotten past their first stop. She was getting tired of sharing him with the world. The old woman selling spices was complaining ruthlessly about the price of shrimp, and her last encounter with the shrimp merchant, and Julian was actively encouraging her to continue. Medea was not used to this. Not many people wanted to talk to a woman who had come back from the dead. Let alone a witch. She watched Julian intently. The way he held himself, relaxed and open, around people. Inviting them into his world. It was charming, of course. 

“We have another stop,” she quietly mentioned, elbowing Julian in an attempt at subtlety. He bid the woman farewell, promising words with whoever was fishing the shrimp around here. 

The man in the market was a new herb stall, focusing on folk remedies. Medea had an interest in this kind of magic, and was going to do her best to be polite. Medea did poorly with first impressions, but Julian was here with her, and maybe that would be better. She grabbed his arm for support as she looked at the offerings for today, but Julian began to wander quickly. When she looked up, he was trying a jelly the man had offered him-- dark green and sharp in her nostrils. 

“Julian, what is that?” She asked incredulously, but Julian had already eaten it out of the jar, face contorted indecisively, still deciding whether he hated it or not. 

“Oh, plenty of things, but it tastes awful.” Julian stuck out his tongue, before turning to the man behind the stall.   
“Sincerest apologies, of course,” he offered to the man, who shrugged. He sold folk remedies and herbs, very little of it was meant to taste good. 

“But what was it?” Medea asked the merchant this time, who had the nerve to shrug at her again. There was a mischievous smirk on his face, that Medea did not care to see. 

“I’ll buy from the usual guy, then,” she countered, and Julian followed her closely as they moved through the thinning crowd toward the other herb merchant, whose wares were more oriented toward cooking.

Julian was acting strange. 

He was handsy.

As they moved through the crowd, she could feel his hand moving lower and lower down her back. He mistakenly moved his hand a little too low, and Medea swatted him. He didn’t respond, just stuck close by to her. 

“What did he say was in the jelly again?”

“Damiana, mostly ginseng--some other ingredients I’d never heard of, probably colloquial, like Devil’s Claw,” Julian rambled, arm around Medea, keeping her close. Medea sighed. 

“Those are aphrodisiacs, Julian,” she hissed, and began leading him to a mostly-closed off alley.

“Where are we going?” Julian fidgeted a little bit as he spoke, sweating slightly.

“We’re taking care of this,” Medea explained, and pointed at Julian. He practically purred. 

“How are we taking care of me, exactly?” He leaned against a nearby wall, hovered over her with nothing but mischief in his smile. She leaned up to kiss him, teeth grazing his bottom lip. Julian shivered. 

His large hands cupped a breast boldly before they’d even worked their way into the alley. Medea pushed him off a little too roughly, and a few people looked over at them when he made his startled noise. She smiled an apology, and grabbed Julian’s arm. Medea yanked him along, out of view of the market, despite his larger frame. He was flushed and biting his lip when she faced him.   
“You’re a wreck,” Medea mumbled. She gave Julian a once-over, and realized he was hard through his pants.   
“Maybe next time you won’t eat whatever a stranger gives you. You’re a doctor, shouldn’t you know better?” She accosted, and turned him around so his back faced her.   
“Please, Medea,” he moaned, and tried to turn around. She grabbed his hips, pushing him against the brick wall of the alley.   
“Shhh, you can’t be too loud now,” Medea cooed as she manipulated Julian’s body, yanking his hips forward and pressing his back down. His ass pressed against her hips, and he groaned when she leaned against him. Purposefully, Medea slipped Julian’s pants down around his thighs. She pushed her nails into the tender flesh of Julian’s bare hips, leaving him with imprints of crescent moons, and promises of what was to come. Medea moved to caress his ass, and reached around to run her hands through the tight curls surrounding Julian’s dick. He moaned loudly, and Medea stopped dead-- listening to the sounds around her. She’d blocked out all the sounds of the market around them, but Julian was loud, and she needed to make sure nobody was picking up on their noise over the gentle rhythmic buzz of the market. He whined when she stopped, but she shushed him quietly, waiting for a moment. 

She leaned in close to Julian when she had decided the coast was clear, body pressing over his intimately, smothering him.   
“What did I tell you?” She whispered, and pressed him harder against the wall roughly.. Julian whimpered a muffled apology. Medea wrapped one hand around his cock, hard and leaking. She held his hips in the other hand with a bruising grip, holding Julian back from bucking. He let out a long moan, head tossed back and hair pushed out of his face. He looked at Medea over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. 

She stopped touching him, waiting again to make sure nobody had heard Julian’s lewd noises. Then, once chatter had died away and Julian had begun to squirm, she moved her hand from his cock and pressed it against his mouth. She slipped two--no, three-- fingers inside his mouth, salty from his precum. Julian sucked and licked at the fingers in his mouth.   
“Finally, a good boy,” Medea mumbled, her other free hand reaching to stroke his length once more. She set a quick pace, feeling Julian’s skin flush and his body squirm under her.   
Medea couldn’t hear the market crowd anymore--the sun had almost set anyway, less people were bound to be around-- her senses were focused entirely on Julian, on the way he licked and bit at her fingers in his mouth, the way he bucked his hips against her hand. Her slick hand, fist pressed against his shaft, slipped over the head and back down again. 

Around her fingers, Julian tried to say his first sentence in what felt like hours-- but had only been minutes. Still, against her fingers, he had no purchase for words.   
“Are you gonna cum, babe?” She whispered against his ear, shoulder-checking him against the wall briskly. He tried to moan and it came out more as an odd gurgle around her fingers.   
“You can’t talk, you were misbehaving.”  
Medea picked up the pace, jacking Julian off faster now, keeping her fingers in his mouth, his tongue playing against the pads of her fingertips.   
She squeezed the thick shaft of Julian's dick and bit his shoulder where the skin had been exposed from his shirt sliding. 

With a sudden blocked-out cry, Julian came around Medea’s hand, thick cum dripping off her fingers and against the brick wall.   
For a moment, Julian just panted, bucking weakly against her hand. Medea pulled her hand from his mouth, saliva trailing between his mouth and her hand, but replaced it with the other hand. 

“Suck it clean.” Medea pushed her cum-covered fingers against his lips. He obliged dutifully, and she could practically feel his adoring gaze even with his back facing her. He stood there, legs spread and pants down, sucking the last of his cum off her hand. She could see the goosebumps on his legs starting to raise. 

“Come on. Clean yourself up,” she chastised, but there was love in her voice as she helped Julian with his pants. He tucked himself away, fastening the buttons and looking extremely mussed. 

“Fantastic. Now, uh, what’s next?” 

He was still fidgeting. Medea sighed, and kissed him. 

“I don’t think I’ve gotten that jelly out of my system. Uh, strong stuff.” Julian grinned, and pulled Medea closer. She pressed a hand against the front of his pants, where she could feel him hardening again. 

“Home it is, then.”


End file.
